suicide's rise to the top
by Seraphim Omega
Summary: a tna fan-fic about suicide.


suicide's rise to the top-a tna fan-fiction by kieyz.

main character:suicide

Rating:just to be safe,teen.

summary:this is a fiction i came up with when seeing tna impact's story mode idea for suicide-i wondered what would happen if suicide actually kept the title,lax's attack never happened beacuse suicide was too quick for them and beat them up instead,and lost it a month having to work his way back up through the ranks after a devestating injury in a title defense match-so,basically,it's about his rise to the top once more in tna,till he eventually becomes the tna world heavyweight champion,and !

chapter 1-how it all came crashing down on suicide.

i had it all-i had won the tna world heavyweight championship-lax tried to attack me after i won the title for some reason,but i just beat the holy high hell out of them.i had become the most dominant and feared superstar in tna,and nobody could beat me.

my name is suicide,and i'm currently waiting for my shot at regaining the tna world heavyweight championship-i have a long wait,as it's only the begining of the 2009 lockdown pay-per-view,so i'll tell you my story.i once held the tna world heavyweight championship for a month-it was incredible,being at the top,being the most powerful superstar in tna.i didn't know then that a month later,everything would all come crashing down on me.

and it would all begin on tna impact !,our thursday night angle,the previous tna world heavyweight champion,was doing a segment in the ring.

"at destination x,suicide's victory against me was a fluke !-he only won beacuse i was distracted by my wife arriving at the end of our match,and he was lucky enough to be able to use that to his advantage to hit his DOA finisher on me !"

the crowd started chanting you suck at kurt,oh how i love it when they do that-it makes me laugh so much-especially when it seems they do it for no other reason other then to just piss kurt ,he continued talking.

"jeff jarrett,come out here now !-i wanna talk to you about getting my rematch at lockdown !"

i really hoped that his music wouldn't hit,but it did-the tna founder,jeff jarrett's music,hit and out he came to a pretty damn good response from the had his signiture guitar with him-maybe he was going to shut up kurt with it once and for all.

"kurt,you may be the previous champion,but that doesn't mean that you can just walk out here and demand me come out and give you your rematch for suicide's tna world heavyweight championship at lockdown-if you want that rematch kurt,you have to earn it-and i mean earn it"

"what do you mean earn it ?-i shouldn't have to earn my rematch for the title-it's in the freakin contract i signed for that match that if i lost i'd be granted a rematch !"

jeff seemed to be wavering for what seemed like a few seconds,maybe he was going to give kurt his rematch after all-but,low and behold,he suddenly got a smile on his face-i wondered what he was planning.

"you know what kurt ?-you will earn your rematch tonight whether you like it or not-contract rematch clause be damned-and it'll be in a four way dance against a.j. styles,kevin nash and sting !"

the crowd then cheered at what jeff just said-ha,i silently chuckled to myself,it was after all a brilliant idea-making kurt earn his rematch in a four way dance against some other top tna talent.

"fine then-tonight,i'll break some freakin ankles that belong to talentless superstar rejects,then go on to lockdown and destroy suicide and get my title back !"

kurt's music hit and his and jeff's segment was over,and we went to a commercial break.i must admit,i really thought that was a good segment,and a great way to reveal that night's main event.i got up off the chair i was sitting on and got a soda from my mini fridge,and opened it and took a sip from it-now that's a refreshing ,my mobile phone started playing christopher daniels's theme music,wings of a fallen angel,as i had set that to be my text message alert tone.i picked up my phone and saw i had a text message from jeff said

"suicide,i hope that you don't mind me announcing our main event that way-to be honest with you,i really don't want kurt to win tonight,and if he does,i really don't want him to beat you at lockdown for the there was really nothing i could do-he wanted a rematch,and i couldn't say no to him,so i gave him a shot at earning his rematch with you-hope things work out for the best tonight.

jeff jarrett."

i sent a quick reply to him saying

"im sure that things'll work out well for me tonight jeff-thanks for the kind words,i appreciate you doing your best."

so i waited,waited for what seemed like hours (seeing as i had been given the night off by jarrett anyway),but what was really about an hour and 50 minutes to be had just come back from a break after a grueling singles match between abyss and rhino,which rhino had ,mike tenay began to talk.

"well don,up next we have our main event tonight,and im sure it'll be a hell of a match"

"that's right mike,it's going to be excellent-it's the four way dance that'll determine the number 1 contender for suicide's tna world heavyweight championship at lockdown-will it be the previous champion,kurt angle ?-or any of the other 3 competitors,a.j. styles,kevin nash or the icon,sting ?-only time'll tell"

one by one,they all made their entrances-first kevin nash,then kurt angle,then a.j. styles then finally sting.i can tell you that match was a gruelling one-there was a lot of back and forth action and plenty of near falls from all four competitors,but in the end,it seemed like sting was going to do it-a.j. and nash were both knocked out outside the ring,and sting had angle locked in the scorpion death thought that he was going to tap,but he somehow reversed it into a ankle lock,and sting just couldn't reach the ropes-he tapped,and i knew then that,come lockdown,i had one hell of a title defense on my hands.

come lockdown,i had been off air due to jarrett giving me time off to get ready for my title defense with kurt-thank god for that man,he really does know how to help you out when you need training helped-or so i thought it matches on the card that night were packed full of awsomeness to say the least-a.j. styles and christopher daniels succsessfully won the tna world tag-team titles in a 4 tag-team gauntlet match,samoa joe became the new tna x-division champion after winning the x-scape match,and christy hemme had a succsessful return to tna by winning the tna knockouts championship from awsome course,the night wasn't over yet-there was still my match to come,and i was dreading this-they say that,in sports entertainment,you haven't really hit the big time untill you have that first succsessful title defense-well,i was going to have to wait for that-only,that night,i wasn't expecting to loose-i thought that i was going to win-oh how i was wrong.

"ladies and gentlemen,it's time for your 2008 tna lockdown main event-a six sides of stell match for the tna world heavyweight championship !"

jeremy borash was doing the announcing for our main event-i like that guy-he's very friendly,especially to me-me and him are good ,that was when kurt's music hit,and he made his entrance to the six-sided ring to a chorus of you suck chants-you know,i swear that the crowd gets together before pay-per-views or the normal shows and practice chanting you suck,as they seem to be getting very good at ,the lights went out,my music hit,and it was time for me to make my very awsome entrance-it was to be my last for quite some time.

the match was back and forth,with so much action-it was an awsome match,but it didn't end well.i was just about to finish kurt off with my DOA finisher,but he slammed me somehow onto the floor and locked in the ankle lock-the next thing i know,i wake up in a hospital not far from the impact zone-i had apparently passed out from the pain,and they had awarded kurt the tna world heavyweight championship-it was over-i had lost everything-or so i thought.

end of chapter 1.


End file.
